


Neutral Agents

by RedSpiderRose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Festivals, Fireworks, Gen, Roleplaying Character, Why Did I Write This?, YOLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpiderRose/pseuds/RedSpiderRose
Summary: No matter how much he helps one side more than the other, Techno has always been neutral territory. He has always wanted to watch the world burn, how many people got caught in the flames was never clear.Or Technoblade went to the festival and it went horribly wrong.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Neutral Agents

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that I don't own Minecraft. No ships, none at all EVER.

Techno walked into Manberg, fully suited in armor with his weapon and trident in hand. "Techno come here" he turned and saw Niki running twords him. 

Of course she wouldn't care about his gear. No matter what Wilber said, she was loyal to Tommy and Tubbo, and besides he was here for a festival. She led him over to the group. Everybody was in formal wear, even Fundy had abandon his plad shirt for a suit and tie. Everyone except him. 

The only people missing were Jschlatt, Quackity, and Tubbo. That was understandable they were probably finishing up some speech or touching up some decorations. The festival already looked nice. There were multiple games and the blocks they used to build the stalls were fun and bright. 

The dunk tank was fun. It was a challenge to land in the block of water and it was absolutely hilarious to see Fundy's frustration at how long it took him to drown. When Jschlatt finally appeared everyone went to the boxing ring. Even though he only fought in one round he smiled at all of them. It felt like the old days, when Tommy and Wilber bickered back and forth and when Manberg was L'manberg, when no one was fighting each other. 

When the speeches started everyone was in a good mood. Techno got to show off his new toys. The ceremonial rockets were fun to shoot off and everyone had fun trying. 

Jschlatt's speech sounded off. He was repeating himself, he was waving his arms around to aggressively was breathing like he was upset. It made him nervous, it made everyone nervous. Jschlatt had a temper and was known for doing irrational things when he got in one of his moods. 

Tubbo was pulled up on the stage. At first he looked sweaty and unsure but with Jschlatt throwing in his commentary he seemed to get more sure of himself. Techno still didn't know why he was invited bur the longer this festival went on the more anxious he was growing. His instincts were screaming at him to get out before something went wrong, but against his better judgment he stayed. 

When Jschlatt boxed in Tubbo and called him up there, all the pieces started to fall into place, a pit of dread opened up in his chest. Jschlatt looked him dead in the eye. Techno started to hyperventilate, he could only catch snippets of what was being said. "... OWN RIGHT HAND MAN.... TRAITOR... Take care of him Technoblade" 

Everything was standing still but was going faster then sound at the same time. He was seeing everything in hyper detail. Tommy and Wilbur were standing on the roof of the building behind him. Quackity was frozen in shock. Niki was yelling to not listen. "Take care of him how, like take him to dinner?". He panicked and was trying to buy time for Tommy and Wilber. 

"No... NO not to dinner, Technoblade. KILL HIM, ON THIS FUCKING STAGE RIGHT NOW". He couldn't do anything. There were at least 10 people that would get up and come after him if he tried anything even mildly suspicious. 

He grabbed the rocket launcher and loaded the lethal fireworks, his mind was racing faster than light, equations and possibilities passing by in the blink of the eye. The fireworks had splash damage and from where Jschlatt and Quackity were standing at the side of Tubbo's box it would catch them. It would take at most 2 fireworks to kill both of them and if he remembered correctly the closest spawn point was the boxing ring. 

"Hold on Jschlatt let me see if this is loaded right." Getting a silent nod he turned around and shot at the boxing ring. Both the beds were destroyed but no one seemed to notice the importance of that. He turned around and saw Tubbo pressed as tightly as he could against the back of the box, there were tears in his eyes. He was pale and trembling, he was mumbling to himself out of fear. 

The two other people he was trying to take care of moved away, so he switched the launcher with his axe to lure them closer. They stepped closer to look in the box. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the color drain out of Tommys face while Wilbers eyes seemed to gain the shine of a pained insanity. Before Jschlatt could move away, he pulled out his launcher, aimed straight at Tubbo and pulled the trigger. As the action was taken Techno mumbled "Im sorry Tubbo". Jschlatt and Quackity tried to pull back but were to late. The explosions went off and all three of them disintegrated, leaving only their items behind.

Everyone was still. The air, even with the breeze, felt stagnant Tommy looked hurt and betrayed. He pulled out his sword and used an ender pearl to get to Technoblade. As Tommy swung, Techno caught the blade and broke it. Tommy was frozen. For Technoblade all the pieces connected. It was common knowledge that he sided with Pogtopia, but it was not fact. He had been invited because he was a neutral agent. It was assumed that he sided with Pogtopia but had never been said outright. This was a test, to see how far he would go to keep his neutrality. Vaguely registering the shattering of Tommy's sword he pushed him off the platform completely. 

Techno straightened his posture to look as regal as his cloths would suggest, fixed his crown atop his head and started to count to 5. 

One. The courtyard was as silent as a dark night in the woods with no wind. 

Two. The more paranoid people started to get up, albeit slowly, but they still did. 

Three. Technoblade looked at his crossbow firework launcher and inspected it, he turned it over in his hand and fiddled with the string as he brought it into fire position. He turned around.

Four. The panic had settled in. People were scrambling and screaming to get out of the way as Technoblade aimed the weapon at them. 

Five. That was how many shots it took for everything in the festival to be silent again. The notifications all gleamed into existence. Surprisingly Wilber and Tommy had been caught in the blast too. 

Running on autopilot Technoblade switched the launcher to his trident and dove off the platform into the water below. He could hear people going back to look for him but all he wanted was to be back in his base, not Pogtopia, his base. When he got there he stood in the middle not knowing what to do now. It was hitting him in the face, what he had just done but for some reason he really didn't care. This world was a construct of a being that wasn't there half of the time, and was looking for destruction when it was. So much so that he gave a clearly unstable person enough TNT to blow up all of Manberg and a part of Pogtopia. If that was this worlds destiny then who was he to argue. 

He took off his gear and cleaned his weapons with a small smile on his face. As he was finishing up he picked up a wooden button wondering what it had connected to. After he was finished cleaning he ate a warm dinner and fell asleep. 

When he went to Pogtopia the next day so he saw how divided they really were. Tommy was mad at him for killing Tubbo, Tubbo himself seemed to forgive him if a little jittery around him, and Wilber was a sort of proud brother for causing so much destruction. Then the day carried on as normal. It didn't matter that he had become an executioner or that he had started to put buttons in Pogtopia that led to nothing, even on places that didn't make sense. 

It didn't matter to Technoblade either. It didn't matter because he finally saw that the only thing that mattered was how many flames his achievements left in their wake.


End file.
